Lavender is a flowering plant native to Africa, Europe, and Asia, and is cultivated in temperate climates for gardens and landscaping. The flowers may be varying shades of blue, purple, pink, yellow, and white.
A member of the mint family, Lamiaceae, the genus Lavandula comprises 40 species of annuals, perennials, evergreen shrubs, and herbs. This genus is categorized into three subgenera: subgenus Lavandula, subgenus Fabricia, and subgenus Sabaudia. The subgenera of Lavandula is further subcategorized into three sections: section Lavandula, section Dentatae, and section Stoechas. Species within section Stoechas may also be called French lavender, Italian lavender or Spanish lavender.
Section Stoechas has three species: L. stoechas, L. pedunculata, and L. viridis. Additionally, there are subspecies of L. stoechas and L. pedunculata, including subsp. stoechas, subsp. luisieri, subsp. pedunculata, subsp. cariensis, subsp. atlantica, subsp. lusitanica, and subsp. sampaiana. 
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive, and they do not imply any limitations on the inventions described herein. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.